


Restless

by AdumbDryer



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Softness, bubble baths, some cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdumbDryer/pseuds/AdumbDryer
Summary: just an indulgent drabble with clyde/reader





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> just an indulgent drabble with clyde/reader

**  
**Clyde groans when he finally gets the door open to his trailer. he’s absolutely exhausted, and to at last be in his own home, able to just get into bed and rest. That sounds like heaven right now. **  
**

Normally he’s used to the late hours at Duck Tape but lately, he’s been having a real hard time sleeping. He’ll be exhausted when he comes home from work but the moment he lies in the bed, negative thoughts come flooding back to him, racing in his mind and he ends up too stressed to get a good nights sleep. He gets some sleep, but its minimal and the dreams he has are terrible. He wakes up in a cold sweat, heart pounding and panting hard.

This has only been happening pretty recently and he hopes he’s able to get over this but he’s unsure about what’s at the root of his insomnia.

Luckily he has you. When he wakes up from a bad nightmare, you’re there to comfort him and to reassure that everything’s okay.

The moment he enters his home he notices that the lights are still on in the bathroom.

He sighs,  _Y/N probably just went to bed and forgot to turn off the lights_  he thinks. He drops his keys onto the counter and walked over to the bathroom.

He was very surprised to find you, soaking in a warm bubble bath. The steam is clouding over the mirrors and you’re leaning forward, arms resting on the edge of the tub, and you smiling at him.

“Hi babie~” you greet in a playful tone.

“ Well, what do we got here?” he asks, chucking and breaking out into a grin. God that smile just makes your heart melt.

“ You’ve been so stressed lately, with your insomnia and then having to stay up at such late hours, I’m worried about you. So I was hoping that maybe making you a nice relaxing bubble bath would help you finally get some good rest,” you say.

God, how did he get so lucky with such a wonderful wife? With all the bad luck he’s had through his life, he’s happy to at least have you.

“ now take off your clothes and get in here,” you say, wiggling your finger in a come hither motion.

He chuckles and begins to undress, removing off his shirt first and then working his way down. When he’s out of his clothes, He steps over to the bathroom counter, removing his prosthetic and setting it down.

“I like the view.” you remark, giggling behind him.

He can’t help but break out into a hearty laugh and turns bright red.

“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.” he responds, still flushed.

Even after being married for so long, you’re still able to make him laugh and feel good about himself.

“ I’m talking about that nice ass. Now get over here, I’m tired of waiting.” you whine.

Clyde just snorts. You’re so the opposite of him, he’s quiet and reserved whereas you are more outgoing and not afraid to make friends with anyone.

It’s a nice balance to have.

When you two met, the moment he saw you walk into the bar, he couldn’t stop staring. You’re so beautiful, his heart was pounding in his chest. He thought he never had a chance with a girl like you but he was very shocked when you were flirting with him, giving him all smiles and giggles. He eventually got the courage to ask you out and after the first date, he knew he wanted to marry you.

And the rest was history.

He scurries over to the tub, dipping his foot in and feeling the temperature.

Oh thank god, its just right. He slips into the bubbly tub, and you scooch over to give him room. Once you settle between his legs, back to his chest and head resting against his chest, Clyde takes a deep breath and finally lets go, melting into the hot water. He didn’t realize how much he needed this. He lowers his head into the crook of your neck, snuggling you and interlocking his fingers with yours. He whispers “ I love you” into your ear.

“I love you too sweetheart.” you turn your head to give him a kiss on the cheek and he squeezes you tighter.

“And guess what?” he asks, smirking.

“What?”

“ I got the day off tomorrow.”

“Yes!” you squeal excitedly, “ we finally get to fuckin’ _sleep in!_  and… y’know…do activities”, winking at him.

He raises an eyebrow and breaks out into a grin.

“Activities?”

“ yeah you know,” you turn around and shift so that you straddle his lap, lightly pecking his lips.

“ _Activities_ ” you whisper against his lips. You keep kissing him, lazily enjoying the taste of his lips.

He kisses you back but…he’s just so damn tired from such a busy day.

“Baby…I can’t tonight.” he sighs. He loves you but all he want rights now is to pass out on the bed.

“I know sweetheart, get your rest,” you say combing your fingers through his hair, “But We have plenty time tomorrow to do those activities”

“Alright, it’s a date-” He gets interrupted by a yawn.

“Okay,” you laugh, “we have to get you to bed. You’re gonna pass out in the tub.”

“Mmm” He hums contently, “ just a little longer..”

“Our bed is better, c’mon,” standing up and stepping out of the now lukewarm water.

He groans as he finally stands up stretching his back and stepping out to grab a towel.

You both, at last, make it to the bed and Clyde collapses on it, snuggling into the sheets and the soft pillows. He was already asleep by the time you get settled. You just giggle, hoping that the bath helped him get a better night’s rest. He’s been working so hard lately, he deserved to be pampered. To you though, Clyde deserves the whole world and you’d do anything for him.

Laying your head on the pillow, you sigh contently.

“Good night baby” you whisper, not caring whether he hears or not.


End file.
